Question: Square $ABCD$ is inscribed in a circle. Square $EFGH$ has vertices $E$ and $F$ on $\overline{CD}$ and vertices $G$ and $H$ on the circle. If the area of square $ABCD$ is $1$, then the area of square $EFGH$ can be expressed as $\frac {m}{n}$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers and $m < n$. Find $10n + m$.

Answer: Let $O$ be the center of the circle, and $2a$ be the side length of $ABCD$, $2b$ be the side length of $EFGH$. By the Pythagorean Theorem, the radius of $\odot O = OC = a\sqrt{2}$.
[asy] size(150); pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); pen d = linetype("4 4") + blue + linewidth(0.7); pair C=(1,1), D=(1,-1), B=(-1,1), A=(-1,-1), E= (1, -0.2), F=(1, 0.2), G=(1.4, 0.2), H=(1.4, -0.2); D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B,N)--MP("C",C,N)--MP("D",D)--cycle); D(MP("E",E,SW)--MP("F",F,NW)--MP("G",G,NE)--MP("H",H,SE)--cycle); D(CP(D(MP("O",(0,0))), A));  D((0,0) -- (2^.5, 0), d); D((0,0) -- G -- (G.x,0), d);  [/asy]
Now consider right triangle $OGI$, where $I$ is the midpoint of $\overline{GH}$. Then, by the Pythagorean Theorem,
\begin{align*} OG^2 = 2a^2 &= OI^2 + GI^2 = (a+2b)^2 + b^2 \\ 0 &= a^2 - 4ab - 5b^2 = (a - 5b)(a + b) \end{align*}
Thus $a = 5b$ (since lengths are positive, we discard the other root). The ratio of the areas of two similar figures is the square of the ratio of their corresponding side lengths, so $\frac{[EFGH]}{[ABCD]} = \left(\frac 15\right)^2 = \frac{1}{25}$, and the answer is $10n + m = \boxed{251}$.
Another way to proceed from $0 = a^2 - 4ab - 5b^2$ is to note that $\frac{b}{a}$ is the quantity we need; thus, we divide by $a^2$ to get
\[0 = 1 - 4\left(\frac{b}{a}\right) - 5\left(\frac{b}{a}\right)^2\]This is a quadratic in $\frac{b}{a}$, and solving it gives $\frac{b}{a} = \frac{1}{5},-1$. The negative solution is extraneous, and so the ratio of the areas is $\left(\frac{1}{5}\right)^2 = \frac{1}{25}$ and the answer is $10\cdot 25 + 1 = \boxed{251}$.